Hers To Give
by Whiski
Summary: In the heat of the War between the Uchiha and the Senju, the Uchiha seek out allegiance from the Haruno clan. But Sakura's father is weary, and does not want to get involved. How far will the Uchiha go to get what they want? What happens when the Senju finds out what they are up to? Sakura gets pulled into the middle of it.. But her abilities are hers to give. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Summary: Sakura is heiress to the prestiges Haruno clan, known for its unmatchable healing capabilities and for the women, unique fertility qualities. In the heat of the War between the Uchiha and the Senju, the Uchiha seek out allegiance from the Haruno clan. But Sakura's father is weary, and does not want to get involved. How far will the Uchiha go to get what they want? What happens when the Senju finds out what they are up to? Sakura gets pulled into the middle of it.. But her abilities are hers to give. [Madara x Sakura x Izuna] possible [Tobirama x Sakura]**

* * *

"Kizashi-sama, a messenger has arrived for you."

The plum haired man glanced up from his scrolls and peered curiously at the girl. She was a Haruno, but she was one of the branch members, and her job like all the others of that status were to maintain the Clan compound and see to the needs of the main branch members. 'What was her name again?' Kizashi raised an eyebrow as he placed the scroll that was in his hands down and leaned back in his chair. He winced as his spine made popping noises, having to realign from him sitting in a poor position for too long.

"At this hour? Must be something good." Yuki. That was her name. How could he forget? He needed rest.

"He said it was urgent." Yuki mumbled under her breath, her eyes darting nervously to her side before she leans forward with a hand to the side of her face. "My lord, he's an Uchiha."

"A WHAT?" Kizashi sputtered as he nearly fell out of his chair. The Uchiha never delivered messages in such a way. They always used some kind of predatory bird. A raven, an owl, a hawk. Never one of their own clans men. The Uchiha and Senju were in the heat of war and could not spare a single man, even a simple messenger. Kizashi felt his stomach drop, but he quickly regained his composure. He stood from his chair just as this Uchiha messenger flung his office door open.

The Uchiha stepped into the room without haste, and stood in front of the office desk placed in the middle of the room. He said nothing, and glared at Yuki who was standing still to his side with wide, nervous eyes. She took that as her que, and quickly bowed to her clan head and made her way out, almost tripping over her kimono as she did so. Quietly, she closed the doors behind them but stayed close by to listen in on the conversation.

"Haruno-sama." The Uchiha messenger bowed, but not so low as to lose eye contact. "I have a message for you from the Uchiha clan head himself and he expects your reply immediately. As you know, our clan has been at war with the Senju and we require your allegiance. We require your assistance in healing as well as resources. For your cooperation, the Uchiha clan will ensure your clans safety. You yourself will obtain a seat in the future council, and your clan will be provided with forest lands once we exterminate those vermin Senju." The messenger smugly smiled at that last part.

"Vermin Senju? I've had no issues with them. They stay out of our way, we have no reason to start bad blood with them." Kizashi said sternly as he placed a hand on his beard in thought. "Last I've heard, the Senju is winning this petty war of yours."

"You heard wrong. It would be in your best interests, Kizashi-sama, to accept. Uchiha are dangerous to have as an enemy."

"Uchiha are dangerous, period." Kizashi retorted. 'What would Mebuki do?' he thought to himself. His clan had flourished beautifully over the years. What was once a small family grew into a prestigious clan, humbled and blessed by the mountain goddess herself with the ability to produce strong heirs, and possess unmatched healing abilities. Their chakra had grown to become something so unique. Pure, and calming, unlike most clans whose chakra practically stank with destruction and death. They had an abundance of resources, for their mountain was as fertile as their women and produced the best crops. They had more money than they needed because of the healing services and hospitals they provide for the civilian villages surrounding the mountain. 'Thanks to Sakura..'he pondered on. His beloved and only daughter. What would his dear Sakura think of all this? She hated the war. She was on the front lines when it came to healing the innocent civilians that got caught in the cross fires. From sun up to sun down, she would slave away at each clinic and do her best to save as many lives as she could. At times, he would have to send down one of the branch members to fetch her, and they would have to carry her back home.

Kizashi glanced back at the Uchiha who was clearly getting impatient with him.

"I need to discuss things with my clan. You may stay in our guest wing for the night and rest. I will give you my answer in the morning. Yuki-san!"

The door quickly opened, and Kizashi made a face at her knowing very well that she was listening in on the conversation. "Y-yes, Kizashi-sama?" She replied shyly as she bowed her head.

"Please show...Uchiha-san. To the guest quarters and get him something to eat. Also, prepare the bath. He will be staying for the night so also alert our guards of this." The Uchiha glared at Kizashi but quickly averted his eyes, understanding that his clan would most likely do the same.

Yuki made a face at the messenger when she thought he was not looking at her and nodded once to Kizashi. "Hai. Right this way, Uchiha-san." She stepped to the side and directed for him to follow.

The Uchiha bowed, and followed the girl without another word. Kizashi waited for the door to click shut before he let go of the breath he had no idea he was holding and slumped back into his chair.

What a night.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. Something was happening. It wasn't just the fact that she could feel an unknown presence in her father's office, but the lower branch members that were on duty were making quite the fuss. They seemed nervous and busied themselves. But what irritated her the most was, no one would talk to her. Throwing her large comforter over her body, she swung her feet over the side of her bed and stood up.

If they weren't going to give her answers, she was going to get them herself.

The white marbled floors felt like ice against her feet, but her mind was elsewhere. She hurried herself to find her silk robe to throw over her nightgown- fortunately the day before was laundry day so she could wear her black one. Made it easier to sneak around. Even though her hair was bright pink…

She rolled her eyes at herself and shivered, then tied the robe tightly, and fashioned her long pink tresses into a messy bun. She knew her father would be leaving his study soon, and he _always_ checks up on her before he goes off to bed. It was a force of habit from when she was a kid and would get nightmares.

So she created a fake pillow version of herself under her blankets on her bed, and made it look like she was just curled up under the covers, fast asleep. He falls for it every time, so she wasn't worried.

Once she was satisfied with her work she walked to her window and slid it open silently, then slipped out into the night. Whomever it was that was causing such a stir would be staying in the guest wing, which was strategically placed a good distance away from the main house, towards the corner of the property where the guards could keep proper watch. Ever since there was an assassination attempt on her great grandmother years ago, the whole estate was rebuilt from the ground up so that would not happen ever again.

Sakura swiftly made her way through the compound, masking her chakra expertly so that she wouldn't alert any of the guards or servants that were currently on duty. She didn't know why, but she had to know what was going on. She had a gut feeling that she could not shake, and now that she was thinking about it, realized that she did not recognize the type of aura the visitor had. She knew he was a shinobi, and she knew he was powerful. She could tell he was masking part of his chakra to appear weaker because for a brief second she felt it spike, and then the branch members started scurrying about frantically. There was something big going on and she was going to find out what, but first, she had to figure out who was occupying the guest wing.

* * *

"What is your name, Uchiha-san? Or should I just call you Uchiha-san? Do you have the Sharingan as well? Oh, of course you do. I mean you're an Uchiha. What's your clan like? Are the men in your clan as handsome as you are? Do you have any siblings?"

This Yuki girl was a nuisance. She was supposed to lead him to the guest quarters, not ask him a million questions.

"Are all Haruno women this annoying?" He spat back. Gods, just shut her the hell up. Yuki continued to lead him through the gardens towards the other side of the compound. He mentally took notes of the compounds layout, and counted out how many guards were on post.

The girl, Yuki, walked up a few set of stairs and in front of a fusuma. She turned to him with an amused glint in her eyes and a cheeky smile "I'll never tell. This is where you will be staying, Uchiha-san. You will find all that you need in there, and there is an outdoor bath located through the back. Isn't that great? We just had it installed just a few weeks ago and you'll be the first to use it!" Yuki chipped as she opened the sliding fusuma for him to enter and gave him a deep bow. "Rest up, Uchiha-san. I will fetch you in the morning and take you to Kizashi-sama."

The Uchiha messenger just nodded once before heading into the room. It was simple, with a bed and basic lighting. It smelled of flowers and trees- for a clan that apparently rarely has visitors they still kept the guest room ready for use. He took note of the two windows and the two doors, one in the front where he had just walked in, and one in the back like that servant girl Yuki had said. If he focused, he could smell the scented water of the bath that had just been drawn for him moments ago. The Harunos clearly lived up to the rumors. Rumors that they had an abundance of wealth, so much in fact that they did not know what to do with it. He had visited the many clinics and hospitals said to be owned and ran by the Harunos in the civilian villages on his way up the mountain, and needless to say, he was impressed. But he would never admit that out loud.

Closing his eyes, he mentally turned on a switch and when he opened his eyes again they swirled with red. He quickly did one more once over of the room, making sure it wasn't bugged or riddled with traps. Satisfied that it was safe enough, he deactivated his Sharingan and began to shrug off his armor. It was a long journey from Uchiha territory to the Harunos, and he had made no stops along the way. That bath was practically calling his name.

Snatching the small towel that was placed on a beautifully crafted shelf by the back door, he wrapped it around his waist loosely and stepped out. 'Definitely rich.' He thought to himself as he took in the sight before him. There was a short staircase leading to a ground level pool that could easily be considered a hot spring. There were petals of all sorts inside of the scented, warm water. To the left of the spring was an ornate variety of soaps and scrubbing devices. He noted the bamboo walls that surrounded the pool and connected to the guest wing, allowing privacy. He wasn't one for fancy things, but he was tired and he smelled horrible. With what seemed like the hundreth sigh that day, he dropped his towel to the ground and made his way to the water.

And that's when he heard it.

The fit of giggles behind him that had his Sharingan activated instantly and him spinning his head around. There stood Yuki, and some other servent girl, peeking their heads out from behind the fusuma that lead to his room.

"S-Sorry, Uchiha-san, but you didn't answer us when we called, we just wanted to let you know that we've prepared some food for you for when you are finished!" Giggled out Yuki with her face beat red. The other girl had nearly fainted and had turned around, whisper-shouting 'Yuki! Don't lie!' behind her hands.

The Uchiha slipped and he released a spike of killing intent but quickly regained his composure. 'Damn it!' He scolded himself. If they found out who he was, then things would become a lot more difficult. The Harunos would realize just how desperate the Uchihas are for aid and that was not allowed.

The servant girls scattered, muttering more sorries under their breaths as they scurried out of the area.

He waited until he knew for sure no one was there, before he made his way into the bath and began to wash himself. He would not take his time like how he originally had planned should those girls decide to make up an excuse to see his naked form again.

"How annoying."

* * *

Sakura made it to the guest wing in a short amount of time. Reaching out with her senses she could feel the presence inside, and she had already had an idea of what just happened, considering Yuki and Fuu had just been gushing about how handsome and hung their guest was. Perverts.

She decided to wait outside, and make herself known by him so that he may invite her in himself. She lightly knocked on the wood of the wall, knowing that he was a honed shinobi and would be able to hear and feel her. Moments later, the fusuma slid open and on the other side was a very irritated, very wet, Uchiha.

He looked pissed off at first but then he just stared and looked confused. He didn't say anything.

"Uh.." Sakura started, but she didn't know what to say. I mean, he was literally just _staring._ He probably never seen a girl with pink hair before. "Hi? My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm Kizashi-sans only daughter… May I come in?" She spoke softly, hoping that the guards don't see catch her.

The messenger said nothing, just stepped to the side.

Sakura gracefully stepped in, keeping her chin high and her steps graceful, remembering all that her tutors taught her on how to act like a proper heiress. Even if she was in nothing but her silk bed robes. 'Shit. I didn't think that through very well.' She thought to herself but kept her composure. She noticed a large tray with several different foods that had been laid out for him. She made her way over to it, and plucked a piece of grilled fish, then turned to him and looked him in the eyes to be sure he was still paying attention.

"Your food's going to get cold, Uchiha-san." She popped the piece of fish into her mouth and chewed, placing a delicate hand over her mouth to not show herself speaking with her mouthful "I'm sure you're famished."

He walked over to the tray himself and glanced at the food. "I was still assessing if it was poisoned."

"You're joking, right?"

He said nothing. Just stared at her. What's with all the staring?

"So..That chakra spike earlier.." Sakura began as she pulled her long hair over her right shoulder and idly began to play with the strands. "You're no actual messenger, are you? That killing intent was incredible… and stupid."

"I did not expect to be spied on while washing myself." Glared at her and hissed back with a faint blush on his cheeks. Damn these Haruno women.

"Oh, I heard about that on my way here.. Sorry. We don't get shinobi visitors often, most are civilians and civilian men are.." she trailed off and placed a finger on her chin "Boring."

He scoffed at her, and grabbed the tray of food before making his way over to a ledge by the window to sit. Keeping his eyes trained on her, he slowly began to eat. His shoulders were still tense, and that was when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of loose black training sweats that he most likely brought with him. 'This would look so incredibly bad if anyone found us here!' Sakura thought to herself. She reached out once more with her chakra just to be sure the coast was still clear.

"Are you going to tell me your name, fake messenger-san? I gave you mine."

The Uchiha sat and thought for a second as he continued to eat. Should he tell her who she is? He didn't see why not, in fact, forming some kind of bond with the heiress could benefit the clan and help convince Kizashi to become allies. He was surprised to know that Kizashi even had a daughter, he had only heard about his two sons that had left their mountain home to train. Making his decision, he turned his head back to her with his Sharingan swirling wildly and a smug grin on his face.

"My name is Uchiha Izuna."

'Shit.'

* * *

 **A/N: Bare with me, okay? It's my first story and I'm crazy nervous. I rewrote this damn chapter at least three times, from complete scratch. Desperately trying NOT to make Sakura a Mary Sue. There's so much planned for this story, so if you're willing to partake in this journey with me… I'd be more than happy to share it with you.**

 **Also, I have no Beta reader so please don't mind any errors. I've reread several times but still making adjustments.**

 **Please, be gentle!**

 **-Whiski**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

When the heiress heard his name, she poorly masked her shock. It was clear that although no one from this story book of a place knew what he actually looked like but have at least heard of him. 'How idiotic' he thought to himself. Every shinobi is in the bingo books, picture and all. Even for a clan of healers it would be most wise to study the book to know if a potential threat walks through their doors. He had to admit, his chest swelled with selfdom as he watched the adorably annoying pink haired princess bow and sputter out a string of apologies, pulling her robe to herself tightly as she did so.

"Are you sure you are not here to try and seduce me?" He asked, eyeing and gesturing to her interesting choice of clothing. He could tell this girl was too innocent for her own good, but watching her squirm around like worm on a hook pleased him.

The pinkette quickly glared up at him and tucked her arms around her chest. "Excuse me?! No!"

She began to walk back towards the front sliding doors. "I just wanted to see what all the commotion was about but clearly I made a mistake in coming here. I'll be going now." She shot him another look and was just about to leave before she felt a calloused hand grab her wrist.

"-Wait! I wish to ask you a question before you go." Izuna had finally deactivated his Sharingan again to try and seem less threatening so that she may hear him out. 'I've got to get her on our side. For the clan..'

There was a slight blush on her cheeks and she mindlessly noted that, although rough his hands were very warm. She glanced down at his large hand over her smaller one and couldn't help but frown slightly at all the scars that sprinkled the back of his hands and fingers, some deeper and larger than others.

'They clearly have shit healers.' Inner Sakura piped up from the back of her mind and silently Sakura agreed. Scars were unheard of in her clan because they could heal wounds so perfectly.

She turned her head towards the door to think about if she should hear him out, taking a few moments before turning to him fully.

"Alright, you got three minutes before the guards do their rounds and find out I'm here."

Izuna nodded to her once in appreciation, but for some reason he forgot to let go of her wrist. She found herself not minding, but the intimacy made her slightly uneasy.

He took a shallow breath before he began to explain, "My clan requires your families allegiance. We do not ask that you fight but we ask for your aid in healing and in resources. In return, once we defeat the Senju your clan will be given land, and you will forever have the great Uchiha clan as allies and protectors."

Sakura scoffed "Yeah, as long as we keep healing you. Do you know what destruction your war has brought? Not just to yourselves and the Senju, but to the innocent civilians? The children!? Every day, Izuna-san. I walk down this mountain and I have to undo what your selfishness and pride have done!" She was furious! Had he not seen the clinics on his way here? The devastation this war has manifested? There are sons and daughters without mothers and fathers. Homes lost to fires and raids, complete farmlands and towns turned battlegrounds. She hated it. And it was all for what, a blood feud?

Sakura ripped her hand from his grasp. She had enough.

"You're wasting your time here. Good night, Izuna-san." and with that she hurried out the door and disappeared into the night before he could protest.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was up early. She summoned two branch members to assist in dressing her into a traditional kimono that matched the color of her eyes. She hated these infernal things, they were so limiting, but once she had turned the age of twenty it was required of her to start acting her part as heiress.

Sakura was a brilliant young woman, who had surpassed her mentors in medical ninjutsu at the age of fifteen, earning her right to be bestowed the Yin seal like the women before her. Although, she was not allowed to use the seal unless in dire need. The Yin seal, although powerful, puts tremendous strain on her body, and if she overexerts herself the results are… least desirable.

"Would you like us to leave your hair down, Sakura-sama?" Yuki asked softly, breaking her out of her train of thought. The girl knew that Sakura didn't like to have her hair fashioned in tight, fancy braids. She felt most comfortable wearing it down, because it reminded her of an old friend she had as a kid.

"Yes," Sakura gave herself a once over and turned to face the girl. "Thank you, Yuki-san." She gave her a small smile and headed out to find her father and Izuna.

When she stepped into the great dining hall, she was not surprised to see the long table covered in a variety of beautifully cooked foods on shimmering silver platters. The room smelled like heaven, and she couldn't help but smile. The cooks are always so excited to have guests and show off.

There at the head of the table sat her father, grinning wide upon setting eyes on her. Sitting to his right, was her mother, deeply engorged in the cakes that were meant for after their main meal. Across from her sat Izuna, who side-eyed her with disinterest before continuing to talk to her father.

She made her way to the table and decided to take the seat next to her mother.

"Mother, Father." She greeted with a slight bow of her head in their direction. Then she shot the man across from her a sassy glare, upturning her nose to show him she thought lowly of him.

"Izuna-san."

Her mother stopped eating, then stared at Izuna wide eyed. "Uchiha Izuna?" She muttered under her breath then glanced at her husband who had bellowed out a hearty laugh.

"So the cat's out of the bag!" Kizashi chuckled. He wiped his mouth with the napkin from his lap.

"I knew who you were since the moment you walked up this mountain, boy. Don't look so upset with my daughter." Kizashi then looked to his daughter with a knowing look that made her slump down into her chair a bit. Did he know about her little visit last night?

"As I was saying, Izuna-san. You may let your father know that we will not be assisting anyone in this war." Kizashi eyed the man seriously, placing his elbows on the table and leaning in. "I will not put this clan in harm's way, and we will not be bullied into allegiance."

Sakura grinned wildly, unable to contain her joy as she heard those words from her father. Izuna shot her another look for the upteenth time that day.

"That would be unwise. My father would be most displeased with your decision. How unfortunate, on my way here I overheard civilians talking about the Uzumaki army moving rather close to your borders."

Mebuki snorted. "Preposterous. The Uzumaki have no reason to invade us. They have their own healers, and their heir used to play with Sakura when they were toddlers. They would not sever ties with us."

"I knew Uchiha were big headed but I didn't think they were liars." Sakura said as the corner of her mouth twitched. She was being petty, her emotions once again getting the best of her but she couldn't help it, Izuna infuriated her.

At that Izuna had lost his cool. He slammed his fist down on the table, causing everyone to jump and stare at him startled. "I've had enough of your disrespect, girl."

"Now see here, Izuna-san. You are under MY-"

"Yes, Kizashi-san I am under _your_ roof. But I am an Uchiha and I will not be disrespected. The Uzumaki plan to break treaty, and your precious civilians are the ones that have been selling you out. You have grown weak, Kizashi-san. You have forgotten battle and war, and it will cost you. We are giving you a means for protection and all we ask for is help in return."

The room grew still. Kizashi had grabbed the hand of his wife, looking to her for council but she did not speak, just stare at their joined hands and squeezed tight. Sakura searched Izuna's face for the smallest of hints that he was still lying but found nothing.

"What reason would the Uzumaki go back on their treaty?" Sakura whispered. She didn't understand. The Uzumaki were a small clan but they kept to themselves.

"The Uzumaki are distant relatives of the Senju." Izuna said, as if that completely answered her question.

His face softened a bit and waited for Sakura to meet his eyes again before he continued.

"Sakura-san, this is war that has extended past blood feud. It's about money, power, resources… The Haruno clan is infamous for its medical ninjutsu and wealth. When word gets out about you turning of age- which I'm sure it already has- they will be after you as well."

"Her fertility, her status, and her Yin seal.." Mebuki gasped, horrified at the realization. "Oh, gods…"

Sakura felt faint as her skin paled. Her fertility… Why didn't she even think of that? When she had first turned twenty, she felt the change in her body almost instantly, although her mother says it is a gradual change that one would not notice. In what would take any normal female years of maturing it felt like Sakura underwent in just a few weeks. Her breasts had become larger, her hips wider. Her lips became more alluring and plump, cheeks higher and defined. She had completely matured into a woman that could have been easily mistaken as a nymph or a fairy. She was beautiful before, but after she turned twenty she became radiant. Her chakra had changed as well, taking on a lighter shade of sea foam green and smelled like flowers that grew on the mountain. The calming effect that it had, could put patients to sleep in seconds if she willed it. But it also had a strange effect on men that seemed to draw them in to her. Her mother had told her that each female born in the Haruno clan had the chance to be blessed with enhanced fertility. It was truly a blessing and a curse. Although it ensured perfect health and strength for her future children, it put a target on her back for power hungry clans. Because of her fertility, she could enhance a clan's Kekki Genkai and create the perfect shinobi child.

The protection being offered wasn't mainly for her clan, she realized. It was for her. And who better to protect her than the Uchihas? But what if this was all a trick in its own, what if they were trying to lure her out and take her for themselves? Sakura's hands began to sweat as she quickly tried to figure out a plan. If her family were to still decline, it wouldn't be only herself in danger, it would be her whole clan. If she were to… If she were to go. And stay at the Uchiha compound, heal their wounded and play her role, her clan would be safe and she would be able to ensure that.

There was truly only one option, and that damned Uchiha knew it all along.

"I'll go." Sakura finally said.

"No, Sakura you ca-"

"I'm the best at medical ninjutsu besides you and father, mother. And we can't afford to have either of you leave. My brothers are still away for training and we need as many clan members here as we can if we are to truly be betrayed by the Uzumaki."

"But we can't just let you go by yourself, Sakura dear." Mebuki gave her a worried look, she hated this.

"No, she won't be alone." Kizashi finally spoke up. "She has her summons, they'll help her if she needs aid and alert us if anything goes wrong. Izuna-san, did you bring with you the agreements?"

"Of course." Izuna pulled out a scroll from his pack that was placed to the side of his chair and handed it it to Kizashi.

"Shouldn't we talk about this more?" Mebuki stressed. She didn't want her baby girl to go. She didn't trust the Uchihas.

"Yes," Kizashi opened the scroll and began scanning through it, making sure to read all the fine prints and terms. "But I'm trusting Sakura to take care of this for us while she is at the Uchiha compound."

Mebuki furrowed her brows and stood from her seat. She couldn't believe what was happening. "You must be out of your mind!" She shouted at him as she stepped around her chair and moved directly to his side, placing a hand on his arm "She isn't ready! She' still a child."

"No, I am not."

With that, Sakura stood as well. She reached over the table and plucked a peach from the bowl of fruits in the center of the table. "I'll go with Izuna-san, and make sure that they send a troop to aid us. Should they keep their end of the deal, you can send some of the men back with the necessary resources they require. I can help heal those in need at the Uchiha compound. That will buy us more than enough time to figure out our next move." She took a bite from the peach, trying to mask her nervousness and seem collected.

Izuna looked mildly impressed, but said nothing.

Kizashi nodded and smiled at his daughter. "That's my girl." He mumbled as he cut his finger with the knife on his plate and signed the scroll in blood, then handed it to Izuna. The scroll already had the blood signature of Tajima Uchiha, who had been anticipating this outcome.

Izuna took the scroll and placed it back into his pack, then got up from his seat and swung it over his shoulder lazily. "We leave at once. Ready your horses." Izuna did not spare her a glance as he began to head back to the guest house to gather his things for departure.

"I can travel by foot. I'm still a shinobi." she grumbled out, taking another bite of her peach.

"But you are an Heiress first and so you must act like one."

Gods, he pissed her off.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm trying okay! But the next chapter is going to be awesome. Finally our Sakura gets put to the test as she enters the Uchiha compound. Will it be what she expects? Who knows..**

 **Please review if you have the time. It helps me get through the times where I feel like I should give up on this story! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

The three day journey from Haruno to Uchiha territory was less than pleasurable. The main road was littered with potholes due to rain storms and frequent traffic, not to mention Sakura had to sit in the carriage alone. The entire first and second days of travel were spent in complete silence, with the exception of single-worded commands to the horses and curious pedestrians passing by. Izuna was clearly avoiding her- he wouldn't even look at her unless absolutely necessary. Part of her was grateful, he had an attitude problem and she was still upset with him, but being a natural social butterfly, she decided to finally break the silence before they arrived to the Uchiha compound. She understood that she needed to create friendships and alliances while she was there. They would become vital to her survival, and her success.

The Heiress poked her head out of the window of the carriage when she heard the bustle of life that naturally emits from busy villages. "Izuna-san," She called to the man sweetly, who had been riding his black mare a few feet from her. He turned his head to the side to acknowledge her but did not speak.

"Would it be too troublesome to stop by a local street food shop?" She shot him a warm smile as her eyelashes fluttered innocently.

He remained silent for a while, as if he were pondering if it were a good idea to stop. But they had been well ahead of schedule, and she hadn't been as much of a nuisance on the trip as he had expected her to be. But the idea of a clan carriage stopping in the local streets was bound to draw some unwanted attention.

He signaled the driver to stop under the cover of some trees that were growing over the road, and pulled on his own reigns to stop his own horse.

"Wear your cloak." He finally said to her. She grinned at him happily, and pulled the curtain to window shut. It took her a mere few seconds to finally step out of the carriage, dressed in a long, baby blue cloak with a large hood that covered her pink tresses. Izuna then extended his hand out to her and she quickly grabbed hold, then together they hoisted her behind him onto the horse. Izuna then glanced to the driver of the carriage who looked mildly amused.

"Proceed on course to the main house." Izuna instructed.

"Shall I inform your father of your detour as well?" The driver asked with a curl of his lips.

"Hn," Was his only answer before the two started off ahead. The driver could only give the boy a knowing grin before he clicked his tongue and followed behind, being sure to give them some space before he did so.

* * *

Sakura knew she was making him uncomfortable, and she took full advantage of the fact. Her legs brushed against his thighs as she straddled his back, and her full breasts were pressed ever so slightly between his shoulder blades as she lightly held on to him. Lifting her chin to rest on his shoulder, she whispered a gentle 'Thank you' into his ear, making him shiver ever so slightly and tense up.

They stayed like that for a while as they walked through town, and they were both fully aware of all the looks and stares they were receiving from the villagers. Sakura was shocked when she quickly realized that the ratio between civilians and shinobi was quite equal. Where as back in her own village, there were more civilians. She took note of the shadows watching her as well, some following along while others shot off ahead, no doubt to inform the head Uchiha of their little endeavour.

"Do you enjoy Onigiri?" Izuna spoke up, keeping his eyes on the road. She nodded in response and slightly blushed. "We will most likely be dining with the main branch of my clan tonight, so it is best to eat a light."

He stopped his horse just outside a tiny stand, and the owners quickly bowed when they realized who it was.

"Izuna-sama! What a pleasant surprise!" The large man bellowed as he waddled his way around the counter and towards the horse. Nervously, Sakura tugged at her hood to cover more of her head, but gave the man a polite smile when his gaze shifted to her curiously. "This must be the Haruno Hime that has the whole city talking. Good afternoon, you're even more beautiful than the rumors imply. It is a pleasure to meet you." With that the man bowed deeply, then stood back up with his hands out.

"Thank you. I just arrived, but I am starting to love it here already." Sakura gracefully dipped her head before she continued "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, may I purchase some of your most popular Onigiri for myself and for Izuna-san here? I would like to thank him for being so kind to me on our journey." She then smiled warmly, and reached for her coin purse that was tied at her hip

"Oh, nonsense! You two eat for free! Kimi, two orders of our best!" The man clasped his hands together and waited for the young girl behind the stand to assemble their order. She then scurried over, nearly tripping over her apron as she did so, and stood to the side of the horse. Dipping her head low she held up a package with their order.

"Please enjoy!" The young girl awkwardly shouted, keeping her head down. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the poor girl as Izuna snatched the package from her hands and passed it back to Sakura. She took the package and said her thanks, before they once again set off on their way.

Once they were a good distance away, Sakura pulled out one onigiri for her and one for Izuna, then handed him his. He took it from her wordlessly, his hand brushing against her own as he did so. Sakura hummed softly as she leaned back on the horse and moved his hair to the side so that it would not get in her food. They ate in silence but it was comfortable, and it wasn't long before they had reached the gates to the large Uchiha estate. Unlike her own home, the Uchiha complex had a gloomy aura to it. She could hear distant shinobi training, but there were no birds singing or children laughing. The guards straightened up upon their arrival and hastily greeted the young Uchiha in front of her, but merely gave her a quirt nod when she made eye contact with them. They had been expecting her, and Sakura knew this but she couldn't help the sinking feeling she got in her stomach as they continued their way through the gates.

Izuna stopped the horse once they reached the stables. He hopped off carefully, then extended his hand out to Sakura to help her off as well. Her legs were a little wobbly, causing her knees quickly buckled under her weight when she landed, but Izuna was quick to assist her, wrapping his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling flat.

"Ah, Izuna-san. Thank you." She huffed out, extremely embarrassed at their close proximity. He didn't say anything, just helped her steady and extended his arm to her so that he could assist her to the main halls. It had been so long, since she had last road a horse. The Heiress pulled her hood down, and tugged her hair out from behind her neck so that it flowed behind her and aired out. "Do I look okay?" She asked as she fussed with her clothes, attempting to smooth out any wrinkles and look somewhat presentable. She knew she was going to meet the head family, and possibly discuss her arrangements before she could get washed up in time for dinner.

Something softened in Izuna's eyes. "You look fine," He mumbled under his breath. He couldn't understand her change in behavior. When he first met her, he was less than impressed. She had a horrible attitude, and came off to him as a spoiled brat. But now, she seemed like a proper maiden. Soft spoken, feminine, and innocent were words that quickly came to mind. Without thinking, he reached out and tucked one of the pink strands that had fallen in her face behind her ear. "The civilian man did not lie," He stated absentmindedly, "You are very beautiful."

Oh gods. Her face felt like it was on fire. Hearing that from Izuna, who was extremely handsome himself... Her heart was ringing in her ears. Her plump lips parted to relay her thanks but he quickly cut her off.

"You'll draw a lot of unwanted attention while you're here." Izuna took a step back and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "You'll need to be wary. Don't go anywhere alone and don't trust anyone who isn't from the main branch. Your… Situation. Most of us already know of it, and many may want to take advantage of that."

Seeing the way she was staring at him made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to talking to girls like this. He turned his back on her and began to walk away with a slow pace so that she would know to follow. And she did. "I'll try to keep you safe." He said softly, more to himself than to her. But she heard him clearly, and with the blush still staining her face, she mumbled her thanks as she followed closely behind.

'Oh my god, did he really just say that? Why is my heart beating so fast!? Calm down, Sakura.' She took a deep breath and pulled her shoulders back. She could still feel eyes on her and needed to keep it together. 'What was with that look on his face?' She'd never seen him make that face before. She didn't think Uchiha's were capable of making soft, genuine, caring expressions.. Much less say such things. Did he actually care about her wellbeing? He was a lot more chivalrus than he gave off. At least she had someone in the compound that she could trust… for the most part, that is.

"Izuna-sama, welcome home!" A feminine voice quickly pulled Sakura out of her thoughts. Peeking around Izuna, she saw a smiling woman with ebony colored hair and matching eyes. Her skin was very pale, and she was wearing a plain navy blue yukata. "I'm glad you've returned safely from your travels. Your father is at the training grounds right now, he's watching Itachi-kun spar with Madara-sama." The woman then looked to Sakura, and she politely bowed. "Hello, Haruno-san. My name is Mikoto, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am the wife of Fugaku Uchiha, and the mother of Itachi and Sasuke. I am also in charge of the main and secondary branch households, so if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask." Mikoto bowed once more out of respect for the young Haruno girl.

Sakura quickly bowed back "It is nice to meet you, Mikoto-san. Please, just call me Sakura."

"Right then, Sakura-san. Please come find me once you have met with Tajima-sama. I will help you get settled and show you around." With a polite smile, Mikoto was on her way. Sakura looked to Izuna who was watching her carefully.

"Uchiha women are absolutely gorgeous, I would have never guessed that she had two children!"

"Aa. Itachi is older than you, but Sasuke should be right around your age." Izuna gestured for them to continue. Instead of going through the main halls like they had originally planned to, he guided her around to the back. Sakura guessed they were headed for the training grounds.

* * *

Sakura was impressed.

The grace and skill of Uchihas in battle was truly a sight to behold. The two handsome men that were sparring- Itachi and Madara as Mikoto had said- were in the heat of their spar. Switching rapidly between fighting styles and moving so fast that a civilians eye would not be able to keep up. Sakura noted that the rumors were true, fire was their elemental affinity. One of the Uchihas, the one with the long untamed raven hair that went to his mid back looked calm and calculating. It hardly seemed like the spar was a challenge for him at all, whereas the other Uchiha with ebony bangs and deep stress lines under his eyes clearly seemed to be becoming exhausted. Their immense chakras were overwhelming and seemed to lick at her as soon as she arrived. They had easily sensed her well before she had even come into view. Towards the front of the training grounds there was a man who's aura alone suggested importance standing under the cover of a large maple tree, Silently observing the fight.

'That must be Tajima-sama…' Sakura thought to herself as she gulped and fisted her hands to her sides. She would not let these men intimidate her. Or at least, she would not let them know that they intimidated her. She had a job to do, her people and her village were depending on her to succeed.

Izuna continued to lead her to where Tajima was standing. It wasn't until they stood right next to him, did the head Uchiha acknowledge them.

"My son." Tajima said as he extended his arm to Izuna. Izuna reached out as well, and they grasped forearms firmly, nodding once to each other as they looked in each others eyes before letting go.

"May I introduce to you, Haruno Sakura. The Heiress to the Haruno clan." Izuna stated as he stepped to the side so that his father could look at her.

"Indeed." Tajima gave her a once over as she bowed deeply. Sakura kept her eyes lowered, and held her tongue. Her mother had told her that when in the presents of the Uchiha head, she was not to speak unless directly spoken to. Sakura thought that was complete shit, but first impressions are everything. It seemed like Tajima was testing her knowledge of this because there was a long pause before he spoke again.

"I trust your travel went smoothly." Tajima turned his attention back to the sparring men and held his hand up, signalling them to stop. Both men quickly came to an abrupt halt, having been paying attention to the new arrivals since they arrived.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. Izuna-sama ensured I was well taken care of and safe." She willed herself not to blush, but failed miserably. 'What the hell!?' She frantically thought to herself, but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"I see." Tajima raked his eyes over her form once more before eyeing Izuna who was also watching the girl with interest. "And the scroll?"

"Signed in blood, and sent straight to your office father." Izuna replied quickly, before his attention turned to the two other Uchiha males that were making their ways towards them. He couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy at what he saw- both Itachi and Madara had their eyes locked on Sakura. He could see the interest in their eyes, and he couldn't help but get a little possessive of her. Quickly he dismissed the feeling, and took a slight step towards the girl. Catching on instantly, his father smirked at him knowingly. It was clear that Tajima approved of the girl, for obvious reasons. Her wealth, lineage, and her abilities would be extremely beneficial to any clan.

Sakura bowed for what seemed like the millionth time that day once the two other men approached.

"Sakura-san, this is Madara, my son. And Itachi." Tajima introduced them with mild interest, but his attention was quickly stolen by the incoming messenger bird that cawed and landed on his shoulder after depositing a small scroll into his hands. He glanced at the message, brows furrowing ever so slightly before he sighed deeply then turned to face the heiress. "I assume you already understand the terms and conditions of you being here. Madara will work with you to coordinate a troop to be sent to your home lands and show you where our clinic is. You will begin your work immediately." He nodded once to her, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke before she could even reply.

Sakura fidgeted, and bit her lip nervously. She could feel their eyes raking across her body, and she felt nude under their gaze. She nearly gasped out a thank you when Izuna finally chose to speak up.

"Brother," Izuna said to Madara, silently attempting to take the older man's attention away from the Haruno girl and to himself. "Care to spare tomorrow?" He couldn't understand why he was so bothered, it must have been that damned special clan ability of hers, drawing him in and making him look like a damn fool. It pissed him off.

Much to Izunas embarrassment, his brother decided to ignore him and instead spoke directly to Sakura. "I heard that you have also been trained for battle." He began, and Itachi couldn't help but tilt his head in curiosity.

"Is that true?" Itachi piped in. She had his curiosity.

Sakura wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. They lived in a time where women were expected to stay home and tend to their households and children. In most villages it was illegal for women to learn how to fight. Even her own village didn't exactly approve of it, but that didn't stop her brothers from teaching her how to defend herself.

"My brothers made sure I knew how to look after myself before they left for training." Sakura spoke slowly as she raised her eyes to meet Madaras. Risky, but she wanted to make a point-Don't test her. "Only natural, considering I am the youngest and with my.. condition." Holy ovaries? She wasn't sure how to put it.

"A woman trained to fight? Disgusting."

Sakura flinched. That was not the reply she had been anticipating. But it did not come from the man she expected it to come from. It came from Izuna. She took a step away from him and glared angrily at him, all respect for him lost and all caution thrown to the wind. How dare he! After everything they went through? The time they just shared together? She thought he was her friend!

"What's disgusting is your pea-sized brain!" She shot back. How dare he?! Who did he think he was?! If that's what he really thought, than he is not the man she thought he was. She frowned, her disappointment in him showing and without thinking she turned on her heel and stormed off in a sashay of fury, rambling insults and cursing his name as she did so.

She didn't even bother to turn around and look back. If she did, she would have seen the large twisted grin plastered across Madara's face, and Itachi covering his mouth, trying his best not to laugh.

* * *

'I can't believe I said that!' She silently scolded herself as she continued to storm off. She was sure she was well out of sight from the Uchiha men, but then she quickly realized she had another problem.

She was lost.

In the middle of the Uchiha compound.

The place was huge and eerily quiet besides the few crows cawing in the distance and the faint sounds of running water nearby. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, pulling the long pink tresses over her shoulders and combing through some of the tangles that twisted together. She still had a slight adrenaline rush from that episode, so she decided that perhaps this would be a good time to explore the compound a little. Maybe there was a garden nearby? She hummed to herself delightedly at that thought. Gardens always made her feel safe. Growing up, when her brothers would pick on her and bully her, she would run and cry, and often find herself sprawled amongst the flowers. Her mother or father would eventually go searching for her and discover that she fell asleep, with petals and leaves scattered about. Sakura ran her hands down the front of her gown and fisted the material just above her knees, then lifted it up a bit so that she could be free to take larger steps without tripping. With a steady pace, she set out on her way, humming a soft tune that her grandmother used to sing to her as a babe.

She continued to walk until she found herself in the middle of a large courtyard that had a gorgeous koi pond in the center. There was a small man-made waterfall, which Sakura assumed was the source of the running water she heard earlier. There was a beautiful red bridge with a stone path that lead right up to it, the bridge allowing one to cross and gaze down at the fish swimming below. Which is exactly what Sakura intended on doing. Slowly she made her way to the center of the bridge, and rested her arms on the splintering rail. She missed home, terribly. This was the first time that she had spent so long away from home. She missed the laughter of children, and the bustle of the town. People coming to visit her, and actually be nice. The Uchiha compound was a sight to behold, but it didn't feel like home. It felt cold, and empty. Unwelcoming. A tear threatened to fall from her eyes but with all her being she willed them away. She could not show weakness here. 'Remember your purpose, Sakura. You got this.' Although she wasn't so sure anymore honestly. Maybe she bit off more than she could chew? Maybe she should have waited for her brothers to return, and had one of them come to the Uchihas aid?

"You shouldn't be wondering around here alone, Haruno-san."

Sakura's head quickly jerked back, her lips forming an 'O' and her eyes wide in shock. Her hands instantly went up in a defensive position, but once she realized who it was that spoke to her, she shoved her hands back to her sides with tightened fists. "Uchiha-san," She whispered out "About earlier, I must apologiz-"

" He deserved can call me Itachi. My mother sent me out to look for you, she wanted me to let you know that your room is ready." Itachi did not smile, but there was a kindness about his dark eyes that Sakura found strangely comforting.

"Please, call me Sakura. I hope we can be friends." She bit her lip before she continued "I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you."

"You can make it up to me with a spar, once you get settled in." Itachi made a jester with his hand, and started to walk off the bridge towards a set of buildings that looked to be just recently built "Follow me, I'll show you to your room." Sakura nodded and followed close behind, memorizing the way so that she won't get lost next time.

He led her through beautiful ornate doors, and into a very large room. It was clear the room was made for a woman- there was an indoor bath area to the right side of the room, separated by a room divider that was decorated with fish and lotus blossoms similar to the ones she saw in the pond. There was a comfortable looking futon in the center of the room, that was decorated with elaborate silk pillows and blankets. To the other side of the room, there was a vanity with a different array of glass bottles she assumed contained perfumes, soaps, lip coloring and powders. There was also a beautiful looking brush with the uchiha crest on it, with a matching hair beret.

Did they really think she would wear their crest? They must be out of their minds. She was proud to wear her Haruno crest, and until she was properly married she would not be caught alive wearing another clans symbol.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when Itachi stepped to the side of the door and gestured to the front corner of the room. Her travel bags were all neatly stacked to the side, and next to them was a large armoire that held all her dresses, night wear, and work clothes.

"My mother took the liberty of unpacking for you, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, that's fine. Where is Mikoto-san, if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura tilted her head cutely to the side, but was making her way towards the indoor bath that was already made for her. It smelled of spring flowers and made Sakura miss home even more. She sighed happily as the steam rolling from the warm water tickled her fingers when she reached in.

The corner of Itachi's lips twitched. He shifted his weight before replying, "She went into town, one of the lower branch wives went into labor about an hour ago. You'll probably see her sometime tomorrow."

Sakura's ears perked up at the news. "If there's any complications, be sure to have someone fetch me."

"I'm sure they have everything under control," He walked towards the door and began to make his way out "But if anything goes wrong, you'll be the first to know. Dinner is in two hours, I'll have one of the servants come and show you to the dining hall." With that he left, closing the door with a soft click behind him as Sakura silently voiced her thanks.

The pink haired maiden rolled her shoulders back and let out a deep sigh. That bath had been calling her name since the moment she set foot in the room. She had to admit, it was really cozy and beautiful. She could easily use the room as her safe place. But she couldn't help but feel that the room may have been made exclusively for her… It was freshly built, and there was a beautiful painting of a cherry blossom tree on the main back wall. The colors in the room, from the sheets to the trimmings all complimented the color of her hair and eyes. One of the paintings above the bed she quickly recognized as the sunrise over the hills near her village. Sakura took the time to feel for any chakra signatures and made sure that it was safe to strip down and bathe. Once she knew that she was okay to do so, she quickly peeled off the now sticky dress from her skin and slowly lowered herself into the heavenly waters. She decided she should probably wash her hair, she could use a small wind jutsu to dry it in time for dinner. Looking to her side, she picked one of the vials of colorful liquid she assumed was soap, and began to wash her hair and body.

'Oh man, whatever this is, I have to take some home with me before I leave.' She thought to herself as she could feel the suds doing their job, leaving her feeling clean and good smelling.

But she couldn't help that small nagging doubt that.. She may not be returning home for a very long time.

* * *

The dinner was rather boring, but the food was very good. Sakura was happy that she was secretly able to eat more than everyone thought she did. The men were so busy talking about battle strategies and politics that they didn't even notice Sakura whispering to the servants for second and third helpings. The servants simply giggled and winked at her, and even set her up with some desert after. Sakura was thankful, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness. The sugary treats made her miss her mother.

She had later learned that the girl helping her was named Aoi, and before the girl retired for the night, she set up a lunch date in the city so that she could be shown around and get away from the compound for a while.

Sakura had sat next to Itachi, and furthest away from Izuna, who made it a point to ignore her. This did not go unnoticed by Madara who was amused with the whole situation, and couldn't help but poke fun at his younger brother between conversations with Tajima. She was shocked that Tajima showed no interest in talking with her, or informing her of her duties while she was here. He only made a comment on how he approved of her choice of dress for the evening, which was a deep navy blue color with black trim.

Mikoto was still absent, and by the end of dinner, It had begun to to rain. The man Sakura assumed was Mikoto's husband Fugaku, had sent one of the servants out to her with a basket filled with various items and an umbrella. Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly at the small act of man seemed strict and cold like most of the Uchihas, but when it came to his wife there was a softness about him that she wasn't sure many saw.

Of course, there were many eyes on her throughout the dinner. A man who looked around her own age kept staring her down, and watching her intently, especially every time she leaned to the side to whisper Itachi a question. She could feel the hunger and anger in his eyes, like he was being pulled by her but then hated her for it. When dinner was finished she politely excused herself. Tajima nodded once to her approvingly, probably because she kept her mouth shut and didn't cause any problems for him. Itachi had asked her if she needed assistance getting back to her room, but she giggled girlishly, placed a hand on his shoulder and told him that she would be okay.

She took the longer, scenic route that the maids had told her about while she walked back to her room. It was beautiful, the trees were swaying and the wind seemed to be singing to her. The rain made the air thick and humid, but it smelled familiar and would make her feel peaceful had she not realized she was being followed.

"I know you're there," She voiced out, irritated. "You can stop being a creep now, thanks."

A man suddenly phazed right in front of her, but she didn't flinch having grown used to Uchiha men appearing and disappearing out of nowhere.

"What were you saying to Itachi?" The man asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Why is that any of your business?" Sakura was short, the crown of her head barely reached the mans chin. But she raised her head and glared up at him, showing no signs of backing down. "What Itachi-san and I discuss should be no concern of yours."

"It is my concern when a strange female with pink hair is trying to seduce my older brother."

Wait. What the _hell?_ Is this ass hat serious? Seduce? She was merely asking him a question about when she would be starting in the clinic. She wanted to get started on her work so that Tajima would send troops to her village. Strange!? The only one strange here was him, he was the one stalking maidens in the middle of the night! The aura around Sakura suddenly darkened, and she couldn't help but release a wave of killing intent. This little shit had the audacity to think she was just some common bimbo trying to get in bed with his brother. Mind blind in a rage, she took a step forwards and shoved her index finger under the mans chin, being sure to use a little bit of chakra behind it.

"Listen here, _boy._ The _last_ thing you want is to piss me off, I promise you." She growled out at him, "If it weren't for my family needing your fathers help, I would have drop kicked you all the way to the Sound Village. Try me." Her brows furrowed and she spiked her chakra to back up her threat, making the man's eyes widen.

He went to say something back and his hand shot up to smack her hand away but he was suddenly thrown back on his rear a few feet away. There stood Madara, Sharingan blazing, with his right arm wrapped protectively around the pink haired woman who looked flustered beyond all belief.

"Sasuke," Madara drawled out, and Sakura could feel the rumble of his chest against her cheek. He smelled like cinnamon and fire, with a hint of something rusty that faintly made her think of blood. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I- what? She started it, she called me-"

"A boy. Because that is how you are acting. Get him out of my sight." Madara ordered the guards that had also been drawn to the scene due to the killing intent and foreign chakra spike. Sakura noticed with embarrassment, that Tajima was standing around the corner, possibly having heard and seen the whole thing. His face was unreadable, and when his eyes met Madara they seemed to be speaking with no words before he turned the corner and walked away.

As Sasuke was being escorted away, back turned to Madara and Sakura, he looked down in his hands and eyed at the small necklace he managed to pull from Sakura's neck when she was busy threatening him.

The Heiress sighed. She had only been here for a day, and she was already fed up with Uchihas. Madara still hadn't let her go, and it felt like he was smelling the top of her head. He was much taller than her- it seemed all the Uchihas towered over her- but she refused to be treated like some kind of pet. She pulled herself out of his arms and turned to face the man before her, her cheeks sprinkled with a shade that matched her hair. She squared her shoulders, and placed her hands on her hips.

"I appreciate your help, but I had things under control." Sakura said softly. Her voice didn't match her body language. She couldn't help that he practically dripped with power and could see right through her.

"It wouldn't be becoming for an Uchiha to strike a woman." Madara began, and then he started to walk towards an arched walkway. "Walk with me, it will calm your nerves. You put the whole compound on edge with that killing intent of yours." he extended his arm out for her to take, and she wrinkled her nose at it but curled her arm around his nonetheless.

It felt strange, she fit almost perfectly against him. Before, when he held her and also now, with her arm holding his as he guided her to a place she hadn't been before. It felt almost like a date, the hard rain had stopped and the droplets glistened on the leaves and flowers around them, reflecting the light from the lanterns that lit their way. He slowed his pace to match hers, and kept his eyes forwards, but she felt like he was still staring at her and into her soul.

"Madara-sama, about my village." Sakura rasped out, then awkwardly tried to clear her throat. " I wanted to speak to your father about it at dinner, but I never got the chance."

Madara stopped her in front of a beautiful pagoda, and it was only then that she realized he had led her into a garden. He unwrapped her arm from his, and left her to stand in front of him while he sat down on a stone bench. She wasn't looking at him, she was avoiding his gaze. But the red in her peripherals caught her attention and when they made eye contact, she gasped at the beauty of his Sharingan. He smirked at her and leaned back, while tilting his head to the side to get a better look at her.

"Which is originally why I sought you out, you're quite the trouble maker, aren't you?" he said as he crossed his arms.

She blushed and whipped her head away. "Ah, yes. I suppose so."

He took a minute to reply. He seemed to be thinking about his next words. "I've assembled two troops. One will stay and help aid your father. The other troop will be responsible with bringing back supplies and resources for our army. Assuming you keep your end of the deal as well, things will go smoothly."

Green orbs narrowed at him. Did he think she would not stay true to her word?

"I'm the best healer in our clan." she turned to face him fully, a shock of confidence raked through her body as she raised her chin at him, thinking carefully about her next words. "And I know how to fix the damage created from over exerting your Sharingan." She smiled smugly at him, "I could make them good as new."

Madara smirked in such a sinister way that it made her stomach turn. Did they not realize she could heal their eyes?

"My dear Sakura," He huskily replied, reaching his hand out for hers and she found herself placing her own in his tentively. He kissed the back of her hand, while keeping his eyes on her the whole time. His Sharingan swirled dangerously. " _That's the best news I've heard all day._ "

That's when it hit her…

 _ **Sakura, you stupid, stupid girl! Do you realize what you've just done?! Now you'll never go home!**_

* * *

 **Sooooo sorry it's taking me so long to update, I tried to make this chapter extra long. Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews they literally give me life! I'm desperately trying to slowly build this story but I have so many ideas! Yes, Sasuke is an asshole, but don't worry, it'll get better. I don't hate him** _ **that**_ **much… Izuna is an asshole too. Buncha pricks.**

 **Mind you I have no Beta so bare with my errors please, you know the drill.**

 **Also, shout out to those who favorite and follow my story! Those keep me motivated as well!**

 **Currently working on chapter 4, hopefully I'll have it done soon~**

 **-Whiski**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

After a night of restless dreams, Sakura woke just as the sunlight was beginning to pour into her room. Lazily, she lifted herself into a seated position and pulled her blanket up over her chest, then rubbed her eyes with a tired yawn. She stayed in her bed for a while, pondering about her home and wondering how her father and mother were fairing without her. Even though she had just left, she was already dearly missing home.

She sighed and flopped back on her pillow. She had such a strange dream. It was about that look on Madaras handsome face; the way it twisted so sadistically when she had told him she could heal his eyes. It was almost as if he was silently making a promise. Groaning to herself as her cheeks began to heat, she tried her best to shake the idea of being with Madara. Would it be so bad, though? She would become the Matriarch to the Uchiha clan, and obtain a substantial amount of political power. Not to mention, her own clan would never have to worry about protection, and would gain a much needed permanent ally. Their union would create strong trades, and perhaps the Uchihas could train the younger generation of Harunos in combat jutsus. Her father did seem to agree with her coming to the Uchiha capital suspiciously faster than she had thought too.. What if that was also part of his plan?

She shook head at herself. It made sense, but she needed to stop jumping to conclusions before she gets upset.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by a muffled voice.

"Yes, who is it?" Sakura said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

"Sakura-san, it's Mikoto. I've come with some breakfast," Mikoto "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Oh! Of course." she quickly responded as she fussed her way out of bed and wrestled with her tangled hair, desperately attempting to look at least somewhat presentable.

Mikoto slid the door open, then placed a tray of food on a side table before closing the door behind her.

"Sakura-san, I must apologize on behalf of my son, Sasuke." The older woman sounded exhausted, and her voice was timid. With shakiness Mikoto bowed deeply, then rose and met Sakura's eyes. Her hands were pressed firmly against the top of her thighs as she tried to find the right words.

"He doesn't know how to interact properly with women, and he's very protective of his older brother." Mikoto's eyes were rimmed with dark circles, she clearly hadn't slept much the night before.

Sakura smiled awkwardly. "It's fine, Mikoto-san. I understand. But shouldn't it be the other way around? Older brothers are usually the protective ones." Sakura crawled out of her bed and made her way to her new vanity. She had to admit, she was excited to try some of the facial creams, powders, and lipsticks that were provided.

"Yes, that's true." Mikoto said with a small smile. She picked the tray of food up and walked over to Sakura, setting it on the side of the vanity. "You should eat something, you have a busy day ahead of you. I'll do your hair for you." She pulled the ribbon holding Sakura's hair and let the tresses cascade down over the back of the chair. Reaching for the comb on the table and a small vile, she emptied some of the liquid into her hands and began her work.

Sakura watched in awe as Mikoto expertly ran her oiled fingers through her hair. The liquid seemed to add a beautiful beachy curl to her hair, and smelled of mint. With expert hands Mikoto quickly braided and assembled her hair into a beautiful top bun, with curled bangs that fell to either side of her face.

"You'll be working in the clinic today," Mikoto finally said as she took a step back to admire her work. "But no one said you can't look good while you're there." With a wink, the woman walked to the armoire and began to shuffle through the clothes, searching for proper work attire.

Sakura smiled excitedly as she admired her bun. She eyed some of the lipcolorings, and picked a clearish pink one that had small petals inside. Using her index finger, she applied some onto her lips and was shocked at how it turned her lips a natural looking red. "Wow! This is amazing, the girls back at home would go crazy for this!" Sakura giggled as she looked to the plate of food and settled for nibbling on some of the fruits. She was still pretty full from her dinner the night before, plus she was a little nervous about starting at the clinic so soon. Her chest suddenly felt bare as she glanced below her neck in the mirror.

Her necklace was gone! Sakura palmed at her chest frantically, and groped herself to check to see if perhaps the chain had snapped and it fell into her bindings.

"Oh my god, My necklace!" She whimpered out as she turned to Mikoto. "It's gone! I never take it off, it must have fallen off somehow…" Her eyes welled with tears. That necklace had been handed down in her family for generations. Every Haruno woman born with the gift received that specific crystal necklace the day she reached womanhood. Her grandmother had handed it down to her, right before she passed. And now it was gone. She felt sick.

"Sakura-san, please don't cry! It must have come loose and fallen off like you said. I'll send out a notice and have everyone keep an eye out for it. We'll find it, I promise." Mikoto tried to reassure her, but she could see the doubt in those watery emerald orbs. "Now now, Sakura-san! No tears! I promise you, we'll find it. Uchihas are very good at finding lost things!"

Sakura didn't reply, just nodded her head and turned to face the mirror once again. Mikoto sighed sadly, and hoped the poor girls day wouldn't be completely ruined. Perhaps she could bother Itachi later to help her look around for it. Mikoto then turned back to the armoire, remembering what she needed to finish.

"Ah, here we go." Mikoto pulled out one of Sakura's medic outfits and a matching apron. She laid the clothing out for her, smoothing out any wrinkles that she could see before turning back to the young woman. "I'll be right outside, and then I will take you to the clinic so we can get started."

"We'll be working together today?" Sakura asked as she rose from her chair and walked to where her clothes were, and smiled at the older woman "How exciting, it's so much easier working with a friend. I'll be out in just a second."

Mikoto nodded with enthusiasm and made her way outside, being sure to close the door behind her.

Sakura got quickly dressed, and slipped on a pair of work sandals that she had brought along with her. She stepped outside, still smiling all the while. She didn't know why, but even though she had lost her necklace, she was still extremely excited to be of some use and help people new by working at the clinic. Maybe they would treat her kindness with kindness and help her find her necklace? Or maybe, she could learn some new techniques from the other medics?

Mikoto's hasty movements brought Sakura out of her thoughts, and the pink haired maiden allowed the older woman to lead her through the front gates of the main branch compound and into the nearby town. Mikoto chatted lightly with Sakura along the way, whilst nodding and greeting each Uchiha that passed them by. Sakura did her best to smile politely, but she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at her, and she couldn't figure out if it was because of her crazy hair color, or her outfit.

Finally, They reached a large building That was painted with red trimming and adorned a large sign that said 'Medical Wing 1'. Sakura and Mikoto made their way up the short staircase and entered the building, but were instantly bombarded with the sounds of people with all sorts of injuries and illnesses, and medical staff barking orders at one another. A nurse that looked not much older than Sakura herself, made her way to Mikoto. The young woman spared Sakura a sharp glance before leaning in to makeshift a private conversation with Mikoto. They exchanged some whispers before the woman walked off into a room with a red sign above it that Sakura suspected was the Emergency room. Mikoto then turned to her with an awkward nod, and gestures for her to continue to follow as she lead her to the back sliding doors and into another room. Sakura noted the age of each patient varied, but their attire suggested that they were soldiers or guards, and a few possible nobles.

"You'll be in here for today. Most of these who were injured from recent scouting missions." Mikoto said as she turned to face Sakura.

"I'm confused, Missions? I thought I would be aiding those returning from the front lines." Sakura tilted her head in confusion. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, and she mentally scolded herself for not paying more attention to the discussions during the dinner the night before.

"We believe that the Senju have already caught wind of our alliance, because they retreated from the battlefield indefinitely." Mikoto replied in a hushed tone. "A small victory for us, but they are clearly up to something. Madara-sama and Tajima-sama are waiting for the resources from your father to arrive so that we can replenish our armies and be ready for them when they finally make their move."

Sakura stayed silent. It all made sense, but she couldn't shake the thought that the Senju also knew about the resources being transported and could possibly try to intercept them from reaching the Uchiha Capital.

"I'll get started right away." She finally said, determination in her eyes. She tucked a pink curl behind her ear and got straight to work. First, checking the charts of each client and seeing which ones needed the most attention. She would work her way down from there.

* * *

Izuna sat under a large shaded tree with Sasuke quietly as he wrapped a bandage around the younger Uchiha's arm. "You know, you should really get this checked out by Sakura." Izuna spoke up as he eyed Sasuke. The young man was busy glaring at the grass, but what peaked Izuna's attention, was the beautiful crystal necklace that dangled from Sasuke's good hand. He stilled.

"You had better give that back." Izuna carefully said, shooting a look at Sasuke as the boy tensed up. Sasuke quickly fisted the necklace in his hand and shoved it in his pocket.

"No shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. That necklace is important to her. If she found out you stole it she'd go psycho." Izuna gave the bandage a tight knot, making Sasuke wince and yank his arm away. "Your arm is probably fractured. Get that checked out, and return the fucking necklace." Izuna then got up from his spot and brushed off his pants. He didn't offer Sasuke a hand, instead walked off without a second glance back. 'What an idiot.' he thought. But it was directed more towards his own self. Sasuke wasn't the only one acting like a fool to the Haruno Heiress. He needed to find a way to obtain her forgiveness. But he knew that wasn't going to be easy. He noticed at dinner that Sakura was getting awfully comfortable with Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He saw them whispering at the table to one another- in fact everyone had- and he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. That could have been him she was whispering to, but he had to go and fuck that up. Izuna kicked a rock rather hard as he made his way down the dirt path that lead to the horse stables. The rock went skipping away, then wacked the shin of an innocent bystander, who was about to say something in retaliation but once realizing who it was that sent the rock, quickly bowed his head and went about his way.

Izuna realized that he may have to swallow his pride, and seek out Itachi for some advice on how to apologize to Sakura. What he should have done was snatched that necklace from Sasuke, and returned it to the Haruno girl himself. But he didn't want to throw Sasuke to the dogs like that, and he would much rather see her reaction when she realized it was Sasuke who snatched it in the first place. Perhaps then, she would hate Sasuke more and forgive Izuna for the lesser evil? Probably not.

Why did he care so much? Why did he care, if she likes him or not? He hated how that damned woman made him feel. It was unfair, he couldn't tell if his feelings were his own or if he was simply just enticed by her because of her gift. If she didn't have that trait, would he still feel the same way or would her appeal be lessened?

He stopped in front of the stalls and tried to change the subject at mind. The horses had sensed his presence a while back and had stuck their large heads out from the stall doors curiously. Sakura's Mare eyed him with recognition and whinneded, she was delighted to see a familiar face. Izuna smiled at her, and reached into a sack that was nearby before walking up to her. He stuck his calloused hand into the bag, and when he brought it back out had a handful of oats that he offered to her. The horse reached for the oats with her lips, keeping her eyes on him. With his free hand, he brushed her corse mane out of her eyes and behind her flicking ears. The other horses, including his own, snorted with jealousy and threw their heads back into their stalls. Izuna laughed, the horses had such personalities uncanningly similar to their masters.

Once there were no more oats left in his hand, he wiped the drool off his palm on his pants and gave the mare one more pat before making his way to his own horse, offering up a handful of oats to him too.

"You could try taking her for a ride."

Izuna didn't turn around, he had already known who was behind him.

"Sakura, I mean. She asked me if I could take her, but I'll be leaving for a mission soon."

"I doubt she would want to go riding with me." Izuna replied. Absentmindedly offering up another handful of oats to his horse.

"I think after a few days, she would jump at an opportunity to get out of Uchiha walls for a while."

Izuna stayed quiet. He had a point.

The man behind him placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it firmly before he muttered something about over spoiling the horses before he walked off.

* * *

Sakura was absolutely exhausted. She wasn't even sure she could manage to make it back to her room. All the patients were treated and cared for. She also had found the time to create a list of herbs and things to make ointments. She worked through both lunch and dinner, much to Mikoto's dismay, and if it weren't for Mikoto being called on for something else, the older woman would have dragged Sakura out by now.

Sakura cleaned up her tools, and left the clinic with her shoulders slumped and her feet dragging. She hadn't worked that hard in years, back at home they rarely had horrible wounds from combats. It was usually petty things like broken bones or infections.

She walked towards the gates of the main compound, waving lazily to the guards who let her in with ease. Walking through the main courtyard, it seemed like her body remembered where her room was and took her straight there. And thank god for it too, because the poor girls mind was elsewhere. Sleep was all she could think of. A nice hot bath, and some much needed sleep. She had managed to accomplish so much in one day, that the nurses had told her that she wouldn't need to come tomorrow, allowing her time to rest and replenish her chakra reserves. Which was perfect- Sakura intended on finding Itachi and seeing if he could accompany her to the forests to gather some herbs for her ointments. She had hoped that he knew enough about the different plants to know where they grew.

Sakura reached her room, and was about to open the door when her eyes caught a note that was stuck to one of the panels. Plucking it off carefully, she held onto it as she made her way inside the room. There were some candles that were lit throughout her space- one of the servants must have anticipated her return and prepared the room. Her silk bed was made, and a nightgown had been laid out for her as well. After a deep inhale, Sakura noted with glee that a bath had been drawn for her as well. Sakura walked towards her vanity for the second time that day, and held the note up to the light as she unfolded the corners to reveal the message inside.

 _Sakura,_

 _I will have to take a rain check on our ride through the forests, I have been summoned for a mission. Izuna offered to take you in my stead- give him a chance. I'll come see you when I return._

 _Itachi_

Great. As if she was going to let Izuna take her after the things he said to her? She knew in her heart that she needed to stop being so frivolous and allow Izuna the chance to apologize, but she just wasn't ready yet. No, she would take her own to the forests. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself. And The herbs she required couldn't possibly be _that_ deep into the woodlands.

Her mind was made up. She would go alone. With that, she crumpled the paper up and tossed it carelessly to the floor and made her way to her bath.

* * *

Rummaging through her knapsack that was strapped to her horse, Sakura made sure she had all the items she needed in order for her day. She had packed a small lunch, some tea, and several different glass jars to contain the various herbs she hoped to find. The young maiden also brought a thin cloak to cover her hair and to protect her from the hot sun.

Her horse suddenly picked its large head up, and ears pointed forwards. It whinnied softly to the girl, pushing at the small of her back as if trying to encourage her to mount. _Someone is coming._ Sakura fisted the reigns into her hand and while using just a smidge of chakra, was able to propel herself onto the saddle.

"Yip." She whispered to the horse to set way, but the mare was already in motion and set a steady trot towards the gates. A slight pink stained her cheeks as unavoidable attention was yet still drawn to her. Some recognized her and gave her a curt nod, while others looked on questionably. She kept her eyes forwards, and willed her mare to speed up a bit in hopes to make a clean break out the gates before Izuna noticed her departure.

She finally reached the gates in no time and as she approached the guards, she gave them a delighted smile as allowed her passage. As soon as she was a decent distance away, she dug her heels into her horses side to make the mare take off in a run. The guards raised their brows and looked to one another, wondering if they should send someone after her. But a presents behind them that started on with a calculating Sharingan, watching in her direction... had them stay put.

Sakura never felt so free in her life.

She had a wide, dazzling grin on her face as the humid wind whipped past her cheeks and danced in her hair- the hood that concealed the pink tresses long discarded to her back. She kept her horse at a steady gallop as they made their ways through town. Many of the civilian villagers moved hastily out of her way, but were enchanted by her smile and grace while she rode past.

Her heart fluttered as she saw the woodlands edge, and it seemed her horse was on the same vibe as it picked up its pace and darted straight into the forest. As they reached the trees, Sakura slowed the mare and hopped off.

"Follow me," She said to the horse. The beast just flicked its ears at her but stayed close behind.

They had walked for what felt like hours, and Sakura was slowly beginning to lose hope. Maybe she should have just sucked up her pride and allowed Izuna to take her, she should have been back by now. She searched high and low for the correct herbs and flowers but to no avail. Just as she was about to call it quits and turn around, the sound of a gentle creek caught her ears. A few more steps in, and she came across a beautiful clearing that had a witch hazel sitting towards the farthest end by the creek. Sakura squealed with glee, She could easily fill up all the jars she brought and not return empty handed. Maybe she could even sell some of the herbs, she knew that all the medical shops in town did not carry witch hazel. Maybe she would have time to wash up in the creek too? She tilted her chin up to glance at the sky, and estimated that it was possibly a few hours past noon. She turned to her horse which was hastily making its way towards the creek to drink, and pulled out her jars from the sack that contained them.

She hummed a tune she learned from her brothers, and began to daydream about them as she began to harvest the witch hazel. She stripped the bark expertly, being sure not to harm the tree so that she may return to it again in the future. Her mare was quiet and lazily grazed on the grass around the clearing, waiting halfheartedly for Sakura to finish her task. Once each of her jars were finished, she called to the mare and secured the jars safely, then made her way to the creek to wash up.

Sakura rolled up her sleeves, hiked up her skirt, and kicked off the sandals she had been wearing. Then carefully dipped her toes into the cool waters. She sighed blissfully, and enjoyed the sounds of the birds and the crickets in the grass. She could faintly hear her horse not too far away, swishing its long tail at the flies that bothered it. She laid back on the slight hillside, and glanced up at the canopy of trees and clouds above her. She didn't even realize she had begun to doze off.

Her horse gave out an alarmed neigh- causing Sakura to wake with a jolt. She shot out of the creek and hopped to her feet- only to witness her horse bolting into the forest, heading back to the village. Her heart thrummed in her ears. The birds were silent and the wind was still. Someone was here. Sakura pulled out a kunai and made her way out of creek, aligning herself with her back against the tree. Whomever it was, wasn't from the village. Otherwise it wouldn't have spooked her horse. She knew the intruder had to have been coming from the opposite direction. She crouched low and tried to steady her breathing, like how her brothers taught her. She was terrified, and slightly cursed herself for being so stubborn and not allowing Izuna to escort her. It made no sense to mask her chakra now, they already knew she was here. Sitting in the shadows of the forest, watching and waiting for her to make the first move.

"Come out," She stated firmly as she began to slowly trickle chakra into the soles of her feet. She'd make a run for it, if she had to. But she needed to know who she was up against.

It took a few moments, but slowly a man began to emerge from the wood and into the clearing. He was much taller than her, with snow white hair and white furs around his neck. His armor was that of a Senju, and he had strange red markings on his face. His eyes were an angry maroon, but nothing like the Uchihas. Sakura tensed up, and crouched lower. The man was handsome no doubt, but he was the enemy, and he was powerful. His hands were to his sides, and his shoulders held high. He clearly held some sort of status, he had the aura of a noble about him and his chakra was suffocating.

"Who are you? Don't come any closer, I'm warning you!" She pulled out another Kunai with her free hand. He watched her with mild amusement, eyeing her haughtily.

"You must be the Haruno Hime that has everyone in a frenzy," He tilted his head to the side before he continued, "What are you doing so far from home?"

* * *

" You allowed her to leave unattended?!" Madara howled, he was enraged. Word quickly spread of Sakuras departure to the forests alone, and he couldn't believe they allowed her through the gates without an escort, well knowing how valuable she is.

"Itachi had told me she would be informed of me accompanying her. She must still be upset about..." He trailed off. Everyone knew what he was referring to.

Tajima remained silent for a moment. His rough hands rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a horrible migraine coming on. This put a wrench in his plans. He then eyed Madara. "The Senjus have been making moves. I sent Itachi out on a mission to find the reasons for their retreat and map out their campsites. They could very well know of our deal with the Harunos."

The sounds of a horse outside in distress and the voices of people trying to calm the beast down. Rang through their ears and alerted them all. Madara rose from his seat and sent Izuna a look, before heading outside to see what was going on.

A horse with no rider, gasping for breath and foaming from the mouth was in a complete panic. Sasuke had its reigns in his hand, tugging the animals head down in an attempt to get the mare to calm itself. One of the clans women reached into the knapsack strapped to the horse, and pulled out a jar of witch hazel.

"Oh gods, this is Sakura-samas horse!" She wailed and clutched the jar to her chest "Madara-sama! She must be in trouble!"

Madaras Mangekyou Sharingan spun to life and his chakra spiked dangerously high.

"Which way."

The guards that had been stationed at the gates upon her departure trembled in fear. One of them hastily replied, "J-just past town. She went straight into the woodlands East of here."

Madara teleported out, which would at least take him to the edge of the forest and save him some time.

Izuna and Sasuke both looked at each other with knowing eyes. They knew it best not to follow too closely behind when Madara saw red. With a silent agreement between the two, they quickly made their way to the stables to ready their horses and make way for themselves.

* * *

Sakura knew she was in deep shit.

"That's none of your concern. Leave now and I'll spare you your life." _Yeah, good one._

The man continued to slowly make his way towards her, and stopped once he was a few feet from her. He watched as she eyed the sword at his hip as if she was expecting him to draw it, but he did not.

"I don't fight girls." He said plainly.

"Sounds like a personal problem!" She shouted back as she flung both kunai at him; one aimed for his chest and the other straight for his head. He dodged with ease, but she attempted to use it as a distraction as she pushed off the soles of her feet and phased in front of him with a quick leap. She spun and swung a chakra infused kick at his head, and he quickly raised his arms to block. The armor on his forearms shattered under the impact, and he was pushed back several feet. Soil piled behind his feet and his arms began to throb vigorously. He was mildly impressed.

"Not bad, but you're too slow." He smiled at her, challenge glinting in his eyes.

She roared angrily, and slammed her tiny fist into the ground, causing the earth to splinter and give way. Boulders shot from the cracks of the ground that crawled well past a line of trees, causing them all to topple and moan as they fell. The earth was shredded and mauled, and the forest animals in the surrounding area desperately scampered away from the destruction.

The man flipped out of the way- he was almost hit. But before his feet could even touch the ground, another large chunk of earth came flying at him at top speeds. Regaining his composure, He quickly used a water jutsu to block the attack.

Sakura was standing at the edge of her carnage, not even the slightest bit out of breath. She held her head high- her hair wild and untamed around her.

"Don't mess with me." She said under her breath. She was not weak. She would not be taken advantage of.

The man quirked a brow at her, then made several hand seals. Water from the creek was suddenly all around her, suffocating her before she had time to even think about moving away, She desperately thrashed to get to air, but to no avail. After a few minutes of struggle, small bubbles trickled out of her mouth as she went limp, her vision started to blur but she fought to stay conscious. It couldn't end like this! She wouldn't allow it! Right before she felt as if she was about to lose herself to the darkness, the water dissipated, and dropped her in the arms of the strange Senju man. They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Her form ridged and trembling in his arms. Her skin was cold to the touch from the icy creeks water, and her hair was drenched.

"W-who…" She choked out, her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep them open.

He knelt down, and placed her gently on the ground. Staring at her form. He was absolutely captivated by her. There were many stories about the beauty of the Haruno heiress, and her abilities, but they did her no justice. He moved the hair out of the young womans face as the look in his eyes softened.

"Tobirama Senju." He replied to her, and inwardly chuckled as he saw her instantly recognize the name. "We will meet again. They are coming for you now." With that he gave her one last look, as if to try and burn her image into his mind, then disappeared.

Sakuras head lulled to the side as unconsciousness finally consumed her.

* * *

Madara had felt the tremor of the earth and heard the impact of the thing that hit it. His eyes quickly locked on to the canopy of trees that came crashing down, and the birds that cawed and fled the scene. He saw the dust rising too, and knew that's where Sakura was. An emotion that he hadn't felt in some years- dread- bubbled in his chest and piled in the pit of his stomach like bile. He quickly took to the trees, leaping from branch to branch with lightning speed.

He finally arrived to the clearing, and his steps faltered slightly at the sight before him. A hint of pink on the ground and he was there in a flash, kneeling before her as his arms cradled her head and lifted her into a seated position. She was soaked, and cold to the touch but she was still very much alive, only unconscious. His spinning eyes dragged down her body for any sign of injury, taking in every detail. He noted, with a boiling hate, that there were traces of tiny white fur like hairs on her arm. Her dress clung sensually to her body, and if it weren't for the current situation he may have took pleasure in seeing it.

The pink haired heiress stirred, and moaned softly as she came to from the dark fog that flooded her mind. She smelled who it was before she saw, and she recognized the scent easily. Fire, and sandalwood. That smell belonged solely to Madara. It brought her comfort, and she felt a swell of happiness to know that he had come for her. _Of course he came for you. You have so much to offer._ Sakura licked her bottom lip and slowly opened her eyes. She could blearily see him scanning their surroundings, and she could feel his chakra all around her, possibly searching for the intruders. But that man was long gone.

Madaras eyes caught something blue and shattered in the grass not too far from where Sakura was laying. Rage fumigated his mind and clouded his vision briefly- he knew very well whose armor lay in pieces.

"Tobirama," Madara sneered, making Sakura whimper. Red spinning eyes looked down at the woman in his arms, and met shimmering sapphire orbs. She looked to be on the brink of tears, but Madara was not trained in the field of comforting women.

He decided to pull her close, and hold her to him while she trembled. Her arms were locked between her own chest and his, but she clung to the fabric of his Uchiwa fan shirt and attempted to calm herself down.

"Did he?..." He asked softly

"No... God, no."

His hold tightened on her, but he said nothing.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Enough. This is not your fault."

The sound of horses in the distance caught his ear. He slipped an arm under Sakuras legs and began to lift her up.

"I'm fine, I can-" She started to say, but the look he gave her told her to shut her mouth and go with it.

Sasuke and Izuna came into the clearing with a horse of their own and one extra in tow.

"What the hell happened here?" Sasuke blurted out as he surveyed the scene. Clearly some battle had commenced here. His eyes shifted to the small woman in his uncles arms and he frowned. She had been shaken up, just as much as her horse had been. It was clear there could have been an ambush or kidnapping attempt.

Izuna quickly made his way to his brother and Sakura, handing Madara the reigns of his horse.

"I can carry her back" Izuna said, his voice full of worry as his eyes locked on the girl. She stayed put in Madaras arms, and her fists tightened in his shirt as if to tell him not to give her off to his brother. Izuna caught this, and downturned his gaze.

"That won't be necessary." Madara said as he pulled Sakura up onto his horse and got on himself with ease.

"At least take this, Sakura." Izuna stripped himself of his cape, and offered it out to her. She stared at it for a moment before accepting it, giving him a nod and mumbling a small thanks under her breath.

Madara helped her wrap the cape around her form, then signalled for his horse to head back to the forest. Sakura shyly thumped her head against his chest, his heart beat a faint lullaby in her ears. She hated seeming so vulnerable, but she was exhausted. Besides, she couldn't remove herself from Madara even if she tried, he clearly wouldn't let her. Feeling a gaze on her as they made their way through the forest, she glanced over at Sasuke who had been watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Was it you? That made those huge cracks in the earth?" He asked her curiously, although he already knew the answer. She nodded yes to him and felt Madara shift beside her.

Sasuke was silent for a second. Then sent her a small smirk.

"I bet you scared the shit out of them."

Sakura snorted and smiled lightly back at him. He was attempting to make her feel better and she appreciated it. It was hard for her to stay mad at them when they had come for her in her moment of distress. She hated to admit it, but it was clear that they at least care about her well being. She could forgive them, eventually. Usually she would require an apology, but let's face it these men are Uchiha and 'sorry' is just not in their vocabulary.

Sasuke reached for something in his pocket, then moved his horse so that it walked side by side with Madaras. Madara kept his eyes ahead, leading his horse confidently but he was playing close attention to the younger Uchiha.

"Sakura, I believe this is yours." Sasuke turned his fist downwards and extended his arm to her. Curiously, she used Madara to lean forwards so she could take the item. Sasuke brushed the front of his knuckles against her small hand and paused as if he was contemplating on really giving it to her or not, but eventually, he carefully laid it in her palm and pulled away.

Sakura gasped. It was her necklace!

"Oh my god!" She squeaked loudly, causing the horse to shake its head in disapproval. "Where did you find it?!" She reached out and caught his hand giving it a firm squeeze and a bright teary-eyed smile before her attention returned to her pendant.

Behind them, Izuna glared furiously at Sasuke. Was he really not going to tell her that he had stolen it?

Sasuke ignored him. "I found it near the training grounds."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was light and danced on the wind. It was evident to all three of the Uchiha men that Sakura had forgiven Sasuke.

Sasuke trained his face to seem neutral, and replied with a typical 'hn' Before he looked at the man behind her and willed his horse to pick up the pace, taking the lead.

She followed him with her gaze, pulling her new found necklace to her chest.

"You should get more rest, I'll wake you once we get back to the compound." Madaras low voice snapped her out of her zoning out. Sakura did not want to go back when people were still out at about. It was embarrassing, she knew that half the village was very aware of the situation. As if sensing her discomfort, Madara continued.

"We'll be taking the backroad home." He felt her significantly relax, and slowly her breath evened out, signaling her slip into a light sleep.

 **Ahh, you guys! I'm so fuckin' sorry this chapter took so long to drop. I hit a pretty brutal and confusing writers block- I've been just winging it every chapter which I realized isn't exactly the smartest idea. I think I got it figured out now though! Thank you all for your patience, and your awesome reviews. And to those who now follow me and my story, thank you too! It keeps me going, seriously~!**

 **-Whiski**


End file.
